Ash in the Thorns
by Rin1355
Summary: Aris Ashthorn is unexpectedly transported to Wizard City with her sister, Acarina, under the protection of Headmaster Ambrose. She befriends Ceren Nightchant's brother, Adrian. They team up for the Wizard tournament-which is suddenly halted for the unwanted arrival of Morganthe. But with Aris' fear of Morganthe, will they defeat her and save The Spiral before Darkness takes over?


_Aris Ashthorn_

_'__**Gram, What's going on? It's 4 in the morning...'**__ I rubbed my eyes, I had woken up to the sound and smell of brewing tea._

_'__**Grandm-'**_

_**'Aris, look'**__ cut in a whispering female, she was tall and had bright blonde hair-that could pass of as white- and mahogany-brown eyes. She was my sister, Acarina Ashthorn._

_She pushed me lightly as I opened my eyes, a tired emotion change on my face almost instantly._

_'__**H-Headmaster Ambrose?'**__ I straightened myself, eyes wide open_

_**'May I ask what you're doing here at 4 in the morning**__?' It was true that it was only 4 AM._

_'__**I apologize for waking you up but I come here for you and your sister'**_

Acarina and I?

_**'Aris, Headmaster Ambrose says we have to leave'**__ Acarina responded, rolling her eyes and leaned onto the door frame._

_**'Leave? Where to?'**_

_**'Ravenwood'**_

_**'When?'**_

_**'Today'**_

_**'Why?'**_

_**'I could ask the same to you on your inquisitiveness?'**__ Acarina mocked, flicking her blonde hair behind her shoulders before standing straight to face me._

_'__**Because I want to know**__' I raised my voice a little..._

_'__**'Girls' **__Gran scolded, her blue eyes remaining calm. I faced the fireplace and began to tend to the coal with the brass poker, Gran took a deep breath..._

**'It's not safe for you two here...'** She lowered her voice and drew a short breath**, 'You know of Morganthe?'**

_'__**How can I forget, Gran...'**_ _I muttered under my breath, flashes of previous nightmares came to mind..._

_'__**Yeah, Aris trembles whenever she hears her name'**_

_'__**Acarina'**_ _I turned to scold her before returning my body towards the heat of the fireplace, the brass poker glowing orange at the tip. _

_'__**Sorry...Anyway, what has**_ _**she**_ _**got to do with this?'**_

_'__**She's been hiding here on Earth as a human to re-strengthen her powers, she's growing stronger here and we didn't want you to be found as wizards so...'**_

_Then Ambrose spoke..._

_'__**We've decided that you come with me to Ravenwood to start your studies and be under our wings'**_ _Ambrose looked at Acarina then at me...'__**That is, If you accept'**_

* * *

My name is Aris Ashthorn, youngest child of the Ashthorn Family. Baby sister to Malorn and Acarina Ashthorn, Death wizards at Ravenwood. Our family has be recognised as the generation of Necromancy but me, I'm the odd branch. I've always wanted to study as a wizard at Ravenwood and now I might get my chance...

I arrived at Ravenwood with Headmaster Ambrose and Acarina a few moments after Grandma had said her goodbyes and good lucks. We stood facing the Golem Tower, a piece of architecture that I could just stare at for days, with a beautiful turquoise shade swept across the sky.

'Woah' echoed from our mouths as the Mana lights flew around us from all directions. Acarina and I were still half asleep as we only had 10 minutes to freshen up and actually _get _up. A green-uniformed student stood observing us at our left and a diplomatic owl to our right.

'**Well if it isn't the newest addition to our school!' **Cooed the grey owl, grasses slightly slipping from his beak.

**'Welcome to Ravenwood, Miss'**

**'Thank you...' **I responded, bending over to pet the owl's 'graduation' hat.

**'It's Gamma, Milady'**

**'Gamma' **I repeated as a warm hand rested on my shoulder

**'This way, Miss' **the student smiled, gesturing to the door. He was so polite.

**'Thank you'**

**'Headmaster, I have bought you our new students'**

**'Thank you, Ceren' **Headmaster Ambrose stacked a pile of papers onto his desk as he cleared his throat to speak to us, a sweet smile swept across his face and his eyes lit up in happiness. The hue was as bright as the sky outside.

**'Aris, Acarina, this Is Ceren Nightchant, one of our best Life students'**

**'It is very lovely to meet you' **Ceren spoke, shaking our hands. An exultant grin had remained on his face since we met him at the entrance.

**'Oh, It is...' Acarina teased as soon as Ceren was out of earshot and was talking to Headmaster Ambrose.**

**'Acarina'**

**'What?'**

**'Focus'**

**'I ****_am'_**

**'Focusing on Ceren, doesn't count'**

**'You say it like it's a bad thing'**

**'Because it is'** And with that, Acarina defeatedly kissed her teeth and became silent. Knowing I had won that round. And from the uncivil look I received from Acarina, I knew, that this was going to be an interesting school year.

* * *

After we sorted our documents and schools out, Acarina and Ceren took a tour around the school; Me, on the other hand, I wanted to see Unicorn Park. Yes, Unicorn Park. I followed the map through all of the twists and turns of Wizard City, and...

**'So this is Unicorn Park' **I whispered aloud, closing my eyes to the gentle breeze. I breathed in deeply before I tensed to a presence...

**'The one and only, don't stare too long or you'll wear it out' **remarked a voice, I immediately spun around to a figure that sat up beside the bridge. He was a wizard in a yellow and blue uniform, a Myth Student. The wizard looked very familiar; sandy blonde hair and grey eyes with define features . The figure smiled faintly but I was lost in the thought of who the wizard resembled to...I snapped back to reality when my eyes stung slightly due to the time I had my eyes open for.

**'Um, H-Hi sorry I didn't realise anyone was here'**

**'No worries, I'm Adrian Nightchant. I believe you've already met my brother, Ceren. He's in charge of greeting everyone' **Ah, Ceren. That explains everything. Adrian offered a hand and I shook it in return, his greeting was warm and less cocky than expected.

**'Yeah, Pleasure to meet you'**

**'The Pleasure is all mine'**

**'I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?'**

**'Aris, Aris Ashthorn'**

**'Ah, so we have a new Death Student' **Adrian asked, referring to my brother...

**'...Well, actually...I'm a Myth Student'**

**'An Ashthorn? Myth?' **He chuckled as if it were a joke, it's true though...I wouldn't be surprised if people thought that I was a death student.

**'I know, hard to believe. I'm the only branch who took Myth as a primary school than a secondary'**

Adrian's face softened as he patted the grass area beside him, **'I don't suppose that you want to stay standing after travelling, come and sit'**

**'Thanks' **I said awkwardly, I didn't know how to sit beside him. Straight with Posture or slouch...

** 'Anyway, when did you first step foot in Ravenwood?'**

**'This morning at around half past 4'**

**'You _do_ know that the enrolment office opens at 9, right?'**

**'I know but the Headmaster visited us this morning and transported us here'**

**'The Headmaster? Visiting a student's house?'**

**'My reaction too,'** I looked towards the crystal clear stream in front of me,** 'He said that we had to leave because of Morganthe'**

**'Morganthe? ****_The_**** Morganthe? Tall, Dark and Scary Morganthe?'**

**'Yep, that's the one'** I shivered at the thought. I took a quick breath before speaking again,** 'Ambrose said that she was in the neighbourhood and was re-gaining her strength on earth'**

**'Oh, so you ****_are_**** an earthling'**

**'Earthling?' **

**'I knew that your scent wasn't from here' **I hugged my knees to my chest and my eyes began to question him slightly...

**'My scent'**

**'Okay now you're just questioning a line from the things I say...'** He joked, shaking his head, **'Sorry, You just smell like Rosewood and Lavender'**

**'Rosewood and Lavender?'** I bit my tongue, **'Sorry' **Adrian and I looked at each other. Then laughed again. I felt a light blush spread on my cheeks in embarrassment.

**'Rosewood is a rare scent here in Ravenwood, and combined with Lavender is luck. The only Rosewood plant that could be found her is in the Seraph's sea in the District of The Stars-'**

**'-In Celestia' **I stared absentmindedly into the water and smiled, remembering the peace and serene scenery my grandmother painted for me as a child. I felt Adrian lean forward and peer, I felt his eyes linger onto my expression. He smirked before leaning back again.

**'Yeah, No-one really goes there anymore'**

**'Why not?' **My head snapped up in shock

**'There's just no time, we've got a wizard tournament coming soon and there are more challenges'**

**'I see' **I was speechless. Celestia was a beautiful place, why wouldn't anyone want to go there? There was no was that I would miss the serenity of Celestia for a Wizard Tournament, maybe. Meh. I, once again, served my deep thoughts not knowing that I left Adrian in silence.

**'Well, Would you like a tour of Ravenwood?'**

**'Sure,' **I answered, my eyes meeting Adrian's. It was like looking into a light mid-night sky with translucent clouds softening the harsh tone of black, his eyes were such a mild colour but his personality and attitude calmed it down. He was so different. It's a cliche thing to say but for a first impression, He Passed. To Earth and back.


End file.
